Faetrayal
by Elanor90
Summary: Post 3x10: What will happen when Bo realizes her newly developed trust in Tamsin might just be a huge mistake? Also, who is the Wanderer? And what is Tamsin's connection to him?
1. Chapter 1

Faetrayal

**1**

Bo took in a deep, slow breath, trying to control the anger that was threatening to engulf her. _Tamsin was playing her._

Bo sipped at her wine and went over her encounters with Tamsin of the last few weeks. _What the _faeing_ hell did that girl want from her?_

She thought of the events prior to her dawning, the events that had in fact been her invitation to the very same. Tamsin had helped her, had even accompanied her into Brazenwood. _Why?_ Why had she done that? Bo could think of no gain the valkyrie could have possibly gotten out of it.

Her stomach gave a painful twinge, as the memory of Tamsin running at her flashed through her mind: the way Tamsin's lips had come crashing down on her own, the feeling of Tamsin's hand on her cheek, and the terrified look on Tamsin's face that had followed.

Suddenly, Bo thought of Lauren, and of how she still had not told her about the kiss, and her stomach twinged again. Then she remembered the reason why she was sitting there in that very moment, drinking wine, and the pain that shot through her abdomen made her drop her glass and bend over, her hands clawing her stomach. She barely took in the sound of the glass hitting the floor and bursting into a thousand little pieces. A single tear trickled down her cheek as she realized that she was alone once more.

She had been lost her whole life, and only recently she'd finally been under the impression that she had found herself, that she had found her place in this world, in this life. _I love Lauren_, she thought. _I do. And she loves me—if I am sure of anything, it is that she loves me. _So what had happened?

Bo's thoughts turned back to Tamsin. She had begun to trust her; and Bo did not trust lightly. A new surge of pain shot through her. What was Tamsin up to? She had taken some of her hair, she was sure of it. And the way Tamsin had hugged her—it had seemed so out-of-character and just so _awkward_. It reminded Bo of the time after their little adventure in Brazenwood, when Tamsin had come over to Lauren's place, and Bo had told her that she was one of the good ones; Tamsin had suddenly acted all strange and, well, awkward, avoiding any further eye contact. She had been hiding something then, and she was hiding something now.

Maybe Tamsin had just been trying to get near to her all this time—near enough to finish her off. After all, Tamsin was Dark Fae, and that alone was reason enough: the Morrigan was only one on a long list of Fae that would pay for her head, she was sure of it.

Bo felt a new wave of rage building up inside of her and she sat up straight, her eyes shining bright blue once more. A little voice in the back of her head reminded her of the moments when Tamsin had seemed sincerely protective of her, sincerely worried, sincerely empathetic. Her growing rage, though, slowly suffocated those thoughts, and finally Bo stood up, crushing the shards of the broken glass beneath her boots, which were splattered with red wine. In the dimly lit room both the pool of red wine on the floor, as well as the drops rolling down her boots, resembled blood—as if silently foreshadowing the events to follow. She pulled the front door shut with a crash and stomped out into the descending night with just one thought in her head: _Tamsin was going to die that very same night._

* * *

Tamsin did not know how long she had been standing in her living room, eyes tightly shut. Her forehead was leaned against her window, her fists clenched at her side. Millions of thoughts were fighting a fierce war in her head, and it felt as though her mind was about to overflow. But her heart—her heart was silent. Never before had she felt a sadness so deep and final that she was rather sure her heart must have stopped beating in agony.

When Tamsin finally opened her eyes, night had fallen, and she felt a little surge of relief: she didn't think she could have borne to see the sun mocking her by smiling into her face. She stared into the night sky and spotted the dying moon; new moon was probably due in two or three nights.

She took a deep breath and turned around to face her wooden dining table. There it stood, silently, innocently. Even in the darkness of the unlit room the flask was clearly visible; it was surrounded by a weak, golden fluorescent glimmer.

She was suddenly overcome by a wave of hatred, and she had to muster up all of her willpower to stop herself from wiping the little bottle of death from the table.

Tamsin looked down at her hands, only now realizing that they were clenched into tight fists, her knuckles standing out in a deadly white color. She loosened her hands with a sigh, and massaged them to facilitate the long overdue blood flow back into her fingertips.

Tamsin took a few steps forward and her hand slowly clasped around the hateful object. She knew what she had to do. She had come to the decision hours ago—accepting that it was the only way had been the hardest part. Actually _making_ the decision had then been fairly easy. Coming to terms with what that decision meant—that was what had made her heart fall silent.

Tamsin was used to having a wall of stone around her heart, around her core; she had learned a long time ago that it made life a lot easier and, most importantly, _bearable_. She couldn't help but feel angry at Bo for ripping it down, just like that. She took in a couple of deep breaths and forced herself to let go of the feeling. She couldn't risk some stupid emotions manipulate her decision; her raw heart wasn't to be trusted. She willed her heart into complete silence once more and blinked twice into the darkness. _It was time._

Everything felt unreal as she left her apartment, as if she was sleepwalking, or rather as if she was watching someone else's dream from afar. She heard the deep, slow rumble of thunder, but could not tell if there was a storm coming up, or if it was just the sound of the final battle in her mind. A soft breeze blew against her body, and she felt the hair on her neck standing up. The wind subsided and the silence that followed was complete. The thoughts in her head had finally grown silent, her heart had bled out. _Death_—she had never felt its presence so close to her, so intense. And being a valkyrie, that was saying something.

She stuck the flask into the back of her waistband and walked on through the night. The expression on her face was unreadable; a mask of indifference had settled into her features. A little stray dog was digging around in the trash in an alley, but when it looked up and saw her stride towards him, it backed away and ran off, tail between its legs. Any other living creature would have reacted the same way; the aura of forthcoming death was overwhelming. And her eyes—they were cold, so very cold.

* * *

Author's Note:

Tamsin is the first character that I've stumbled across in a while now that made me reeeeally want to write again.

Well, anyway, it's the first story I've written in over two years... Feels good to be back! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The door to the Dal Riata swung open violently and then fell shut again with a loud smash. All heads turned towards the door and four pairs of eyes met the furious blue ones belonging to the figure striding into the room. The two Fae who had been standing at one of the pool tables glanced at each other and then hushed out of the bar; they wanted to have nothing to do with a frantic succubus. The Dal Riata was now empty save for two rather drunk people at the bar.

Within moments Bo stood behind them and they turned around on their stools simultaneously to face her.

"Was _she_ here?" Bo snarled, staring from one of her ex-lovers to the other.

Dyson and Lauren looked at each other, confused.

"Who're you talkin' about, Bo?" Dyson said, slurring slightly.

"_Tamsin_," Bo growled.

Lauren giggled, and Bo looked at her in exasperation, making Lauren giggle even harder.

"What the—are you two _drunk_?" Bo demanded, and only then did she notice the empty bottle of whiskey on the bar table and the pair of shot glasses. "Oh, _seriously_?" she mumbled beneath her breath. Her eyes slowly regained their usual brown color; seeing the two of them in that state was bringing her back to her senses, but nevertheless she was still feeling the rage pumping through her veins.

"Why are you so surprised?" Dyson asked meaningfully and Bo was somewhat startled by the intensity of his voice.

Before Bo could answer, Lauren's giggles subsided and her voice sounded quite sober when she asked: "Why are you looking for _her_… for _Tamsin_?"

"We've got some unfinished business…"

"Yeah, I bet you do," Lauren said coldly.

"What—Lauren, do you…"

"Yeah, I know."

Bo swallowed hard, and suddenly found herself at a loss for words.

"Know what?" Dyson said, scratching his beard.

Lauren and Bo stared at each other in silence; the hurt was so deeply carved into Lauren's face that Bo felt her heart breaking a little more.

"Was it the only time you kissed?" Lauren asked quietly.

"Yes!" Bo said, but immediately corrected herself. "Well, actually, I fed off of her another time, a while back… But I was really weak—it didn't mean anything, I swear!"

"Wait, wait… You—and Tamsin? Really?" Dyson said in disbelief, but the other two ignored him.

Lauren sighed. "No, I know that. If you just _fed_, that's fine. But that kiss a couple of days ago…?"

Bo stared into the expectant eyes of her former girlfriend—her girlfriend-on-hold. _After all, they were only on a break, right?_

"That kiss… was not a feed," Bo said slowly. She paused a moment. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, I did," she whispered.

"Lauren—I am so sorry. I… It just happened. I—I fought against that dude, and I won. And then… she just kissed me… I'm sorry."

"Did you try to stop her?" Lauren asked, though her face revealed that she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry," Bo repeated quietly.

Dyson stood up and gave Bo a piercing glance. "I get you, most of the time. But I really don't get _this_. But it's also really none of my business, so I will leave you two alone now. Will you lock this place up when you leave? The keys are behind the counter; Trick's busy somewhere else tonight." Bo nodded and rubbed her forehead.

"I guess it's time to stop drinking anyhow," Dyson mumbled, briefly squeezing Lauren's arm in silent support and then leaving the bar without another glance back.

Bo sat down on Dyson's now vacant seat and took a deep breath. "I need to know something," she began, "Is the kiss the reason you broke up with me? Or put us on a break or whatever…"

Lauren slowly shook her head. "No, Bo, it is not. I mean, yeah it hurt to find out about it, but it's not the reason—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Bo interrupted her. "How _did_ you find out about it?" Bo's heart was suddenly hammering against her chest; there was really only one person that could have told Lauren about the kiss and slowly the truth began to seep in. "What did she say to you?" Bo demanded, her voice quivering with newly lit rage.

"Oh Bo," Lauren sighed her voice sounding tired, "what does it matter?"

"It matters. Tell me what happened. All of it."

Even in her drunken state Lauren realized that Bo was not going to let the topic go.

"Alright, fine. She came over to my place and helped me to identify the Fae responsible for the murders in that camp, you know, the tikbalang… Then she mentioned the kiss and…" Lauren broke off and swallowed hard, the memory was anything but pleasant. "When she realized that I didn't know about it, she… she told me that it wasn't a big deal—since you didn't even feed off of her."

Bo closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head. _Breathe_, she told herself, _breathe_.

She stared at the ceiling for a moment and silently put her thoughts in order. She fixed her gaze back on Lauren and, forcing herself to ignore the hurt ever so apparent on her face, said through gritted teeth: "What I still don't understand is why she was even at your apartment in the first place?"

Lauren sighed once more. "I seriously have no idea."

Bo pondered in silence for few moments, and Lauren did not dare break the silence.

"She's up to something, Lauren. I'm not sure what it is… But she's hiding something. And I'm pretty sure she ripped out some of my hair on purpose."

"Ripped out your hair? When doing _what_ exactly?" Lauren demanded in a strangely high-pitched voice.

"Lauren…"

"Sorry. I—never mind…" Lauren blinked twice and then touched Bo's arm, her eyes wide open. "Bo—I think she took a hair of mine as well! There was an eyelash on my cheek, and she removed it, I didn't think any more of it, but it was strange… Bo?"

Bo had shut her eyes again and her breathing was accelerating vastly.

Her eyes shot open; they were shining bright blue once more.

"_I will kill her_," Bo snarled.

"Well, then," a voice came from the door across the room, "here's your chance."

* * *

Bo and Lauren both spun around and Bo immediately sprung to her feet. None other than Tamsin was standing at the threshold and her expression was no less fierce than the one on Bo's face.

A deadly silence fell over the room. Bo's succubus-blue eyes bored into Tamsin's light green ones. Tamsin stepped into the room and started walking towards the bar; the door fell shut behind her.

"Lauren," Bo said quietly, her eyes never leaving Tamsin's, "leave."

"What? No!"

Tamsin halted a few feet before them and crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something here?" she sneered. "I didn't want to break up your little party here—oh wait; I already did that, didn't I? Break you up, I mean."

"What the hell do you want, _valkyrie_?" Bo demanded, furious that she was letting Tamsin's words get to her.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I want you, Bo; didn't I make that clear when I kissed you?" She laughed, but the smile did not reach her eyes: they remained cold as ice.

Lauren slid of her bar stool; it took her three large strides to reach Tamsin. As if in slow motion, Bo watched Lauren raise her hand and slap the other woman hard across the face. Once more the room fell silent. Tamsin's piercing eyes found Lauren's—and Bo was impressed that the latter did not flinch.

A hint of a smile played around Tamsin's lips. "You're getting good at this. But you should be careful not to push your luck too far."

"You heard Bo—what do you want from us?" Lauren's voice was steady; her elevated adrenaline level had somewhat cleared her head and no stranger would have guessed her to be drunk.

"I don't want anything from _you_, honey," Tamsin replied coldly. "Leave now and you won't get hurt. This is between Bo and me." She pushed Lauren aside, making her stumble, and set her unsettling eyes back on Bo. "Make her go."

Bo stared at her for a moment and then turned to Lauren. "You heard her."

"What, Bo, come on, I'm not leaving you with her!"

Bo grasped Lauren upper arms and hissed angrily: "And I'm not putting your life at stake! Leave!"

Lauren pulled herself out of Bo's grasp and took a few steps backwards, towards Tamsin. "No! I—"

"Oh, dudes, I'm seriously not in the mood for this shit!" Tamsin groaned. Before anyone had time to react, she had grabbed Lauren and thrown her head-first into one of the bar's wooden pillars. Lauren shrieked in surprise and then fell silent.

Bo rushed towards her, but Tamsin got in her way and smashed her into the counter. "I'm done playing around," Tamsin snarled. Ignoring the pain in her back, Bo turned her head to throw a glance at Lauren—she was still breathing, as far as she could tell. Then she focused her attention on the valkyrie, whose fist was coming down at her in that very moment, connecting with her stomach a split second later. Bo gasped for air, but effectively ignored the pain once more.

"Well, so am I," Bo growled and kicked Tamsin off of herself, sending her stumbling backwards. Bo took advantage of the situation by landing her fist onto her opponent's mouth. Tamsin fell onto her back and skidded backwards several feet across the floor.

Bo shot another glance at Lauren; the latter was still lying on the floor, holding her head and groaning. There was no blood—she would be alright, she had to be.

Bo made a few steps into the middle of the room towards Tamsin, who was getting back onto her feet. The valkyrie had a split lip and wiped away the blood with the back of her hand. Bo met her eyes and was surprised to see something there—some real emotion that was neither anger nor hatred. But before she could put her finger on what it was, Tamsin's face was more masked with indifference. _She looks like a fallen angel_, Bo suddenly thought involuntarily, _beautiful and broken_. She shook her head at herself; _where had that come from?_

"Tamsin, this is ridiculous," Bo said slowly, carefully watching the other woman. "Why don't you just tell me what you want? There is still some part of me that does not want to kill you—though you're doing a pretty good job at diminishing that part…" Bo took in a deep breath, restricting her anger. "I don't think you're evil."

A bitter smile played around Tamsin's lips. "Yeah, well, I already told you more than once: you suck at reading people. I'm gonna deliver you—and there's really nothing you can do about."

Bo's eyes widened at the sight of the knife that was suddenly in Tamsin's hand. A mere second later the valkyrie was coming at her, her face full of dark determination.

* * *

A/N: Did you see the promos for the next episode? I am so scared for Tamsin, I'm hoping so badly they don't kill her off… Let's keep our fingers crossed that she'll be back in season 4…

Well, anways, thank you all so much for the reviews! I also totally appreciate constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me if you dislike anything!

I've got a whole lot planned for this fanfic and I'll do my best to update regularly! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Bo ducked away under the knife and rolled off under Tamsin's arm. She spun around and saw that Tamsin was already coming back at her. Bo glanced around the room, recalculating the whole situation. To Bo's right lay Lauren, still half-unconscious; somewhere to her left was the door, and behind her, a bit to the left, was a pool table. In front of her was the bar—and a raging valkyrie. Tamsin's blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her eyeliner was slightly smudged, as if she had worn it all day and then forgotten about it, maybe having rubbed her eyes once or twice. Blood was oozing out of her swollen lip where Bo had hit her a few minutes before. The knife in Tamsin's hand was about ten inches long; it had a thin blade and a fancy handle.

Bo took all of this in within a second. Tamsin leaped forward, and so did Bo. The knife came at her chest, but Bo blocked it with her own left arm by pushing Tamsin's right arm away. She realized that she had slightly underestimated the blade's length; it had been a close call—too close. Bo clenched her right hand into a fist and punched Tamsin into the stomach, making her opponent cringe. Tamsin overplayed her moment of weakness by letting herself fall to the floor to her right-hand side; her foot hooked behind one of Bo's, sending her to the ground as well.

Tamsin jumped back onto her feet and took a few steps backwards, catching her breath. Bo stood up again, too, and even though her eyes had gone back to brown at some point, her face was still livid with rage. They continued fighting, exchanging fierce blows—there was no way in telling how much time had passed exactly. Bo was bleeding from a rather deep cut on her left upper arm. While Tamsin had no open wounds besides the one on her lip, her body was bound to be covered in bruises.

Bo pressed her hand to the bleeding wound, but when Tamsin came at her again she was ready. She skilfully ducked away beneath the knife once more and grabbed the wrist that was holding the weapon. Tamsin's back was now turned towards her and Bo took advantage by smashing Tamsin up against one of the wooden pillars with her whole body. Bo's right hand was still grasped around Tamsin's; her body was pressed against the valkyrie's. Bo began to twist Tamsin's hand, but the latter tried to resist. Bo was pressing her opponent's head against the pillar with her free left hand, making sure it stayed just there. Bo's head was so close to Tamsin's neck that she could see the tiny hairs on it. She smelled a mixture of Tamsin's sweat and her own, and, being a succubus, she could feel Tamsin's arousal—it was probably in a valkyrie's blood to get off on a good fight—and she couldn't help but feel aroused as well. Nevertheless, this did not affect her concentration and after a few more moments of silent battle, the knife finally clattered to the floor.

Bo grabbed Tamsin at her left shoulder and her right hip and forcefully threw her onto the floor. She quickly gathered the knife and then stood above the valkyrie, who was lying on her stomach, slowly trying to get up. Bo grabbed her once more and spun her around onto her back. She punched Tamsin into the stomach with such force that even she herself was surprised at her strength, and thus effectively hindered Tamsin from any attempt to resist, let alone attack. Bo knelt down, one leg on either side of Tamsin's hip, and pushed the knife against the other woman's throat. One single, strong move was now all it would take to end it, once and for all.

Tamsin' breathing was heavy and uneven; Bo realized that she was possibly bleeding internally—that last punch might have been too much. All the same, Tamsin gave Bo a weak smile. "Do it."

Bo ignored her, and instead demanded: "What did you mean earlier? About delivering me?"

Even in her defeated state, Tamsin still managed to roll her eyes. "I lied to you: I told you I used to be a bounty hunter, but, well, I still am one," she said mechanically, "There is this guy that wants you dead; he feels threatened by anyone as powerful as you." She coughed, and a bit of blood trickled down the side of her mouth. "That's all I know." Tamsin's cold eyes bore into Bo's. Her voice sounded somewhat stronger when she said: "And listen up, succubus. You can save any and all of the blah-blah you might still have in store—I won't stop till I have you, till you're dead… or till I'm dead."

Bo slowly shook her head. She raised her free left hand and Tamsin closed her eyes, awaiting a blow to the face. Instead, the valkyrie felt a soft touch on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open again and she stared at Bo, completely perplex.

"I wish I could look into your mind," Bo said softly, gently stroking Tamsin's face with her fingers, nevertheless still holding the knife against the latter's throat.

"Stop it," Tamsin croaked. "Just kill me and get it over with."

Bo bent down and planted a soft kiss on Tamsin's lips. When she pulled back she saw a single tear rolling down the valkyrie's face.

"Damn you, Bo!" Tamsin said angrily. "Can't you at least let me die in dignity?"

Bo shook her head again. "I'm not going to kill you, Tamsin."

She bent down again and gently put her lips to Tamsin's once more—and then transferred just enough of her chi to Tamsin to make sure she would make it. Tamsin's breathing steadied almost immediately.

Bo stood up and dropped the knife next to Tamsin's head. "There, take it. Kill me, if that's what you want. I'm not going to defend myself."

Tamsin slowly got to her feet and picked up the knife. Bo gave her one last piercing look and then turned away to face the pillar that she had smashed Tamsin up against earlier. She crossed her arms and waited. She was sure she had seen through Tamsin, sure she had interpreted the valkyrie's emotions correctly… at least the essence of them. Nevertheless, Bo's heart began beating heavily against her chest—if she was wrong, this would be the end of her.

Bo could feel Tamsin's presence behind her before she felt the knife against her right rib-cage. When Bo did not react, Tamsin growled and slid the blade across her side, cutting through Bo's shirt and skin. It was only a superficial wound and Bo did not even flinch.

"Come on, damn it!" Tamsin hissed. "Defend yourself!"

"I told you—no."

"Damn it, Bo," Tamsin bellowed, taking a few steps back. She thrust the knife, and, missing Bo by about an inch, it flew through the air and finally sunk into the pillar with a thud.

Bo turned around to look at Tamsin.

"Fight, Bo!" Tamsin cried and punched the succubus into the stomach. Ignoring the pain, Bo just stood there and shook her head.

"FIGHT!" Tamsin yelled again in desperation, and yet another tear rolled down her cheek.

"No," Bo replied simply and, taking a step forward, locked her arms around Tamsin.

"Stop it!" Tamsin yelled and tried to fight herself out of Bo's hold. After a few moments, Tamsin's struggle weakened and finally she gave into Bo's strong embrace; she was now putting all of her remaining energy into stopping the tears from rolling down her face freely—_valkyries didn't cry_. They stood like that for a while and Bo could feel Tamsin's heart beat eventually slowing down.

* * *

A groan broke the silence, making Bo turn her head: Lauren seemed to be coming around. She let go of Tamsin and the latter turned her head away before Bo could look her into the eye.

"Yeah, you should go to her," Tamsin mumbled and cleared her throat. Bo grabbed Tamsin's chin and forced her to look at her; Tamsin's eyes were reddened, but her face was dry. "You wait here; don't you _dare_ leave."

Tamsin shrugged, pretending to be untouched by the situation.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." She slouched over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. She reached over the counter and grabbed a bottle of liquor. Bo stared at her, deep in thought, and only when Lauren groaned once more, she finally hurried over to her ex-girlfriend… her girlfriend-on-hold. _It _was_ only a break, right? _She helped Lauren sit up against the pillar.

"My head…" Lauren groaned. "Bo, what happened?"

"Tamsin attacked you…"

"No, I know that. I meant, what happened to you? You're bleeding." Lauren pointed at Bo's shoulder, but the movement apparently caused her even more pain, and groaning Lauren pressed her hand against her head.

"I'm fine! But you aren't... I'm so sorry you got dragged into this!"

"I'll be fine," Lauren assured her. "I think I might have a minor concussion; I'll just need some rest." She paused. "Did that _bitch_ leave?"

Bo cast a glance over to the bar; Tamsin was still there, drinking.

"No… Look, Lauren, I need to talk to Tamsin. Something's up with her, something serious. I won't be long. I'll take you home afterwards, okay?"

Lauren nodded, but seemed to regret it immediately.

"Come on, you can lie down in Trick's office," Bo said and helped Lauren to her feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine… well, except for the fact that my head is killing me," Lauren said, trying to sound cheerful. Bo helped her into Trick's backroom, where Lauren sat down onto the couch with a relieved sigh. Bo gave her a glass of water.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to leave you here for a couple of minutes?" Bo asked sceptically.

"Yes, seriously, I'm fine. Come on, I'm a doctor, you can trust my judgement."

"Alright then; you rest, I'll be right back."

Bo was about to turn away when Lauren grabbed her arm. "Just one more thing, Bo…"

"Yeah?" Bo asked.

"Be careful. I don't trust that woman—and neither should you. I think she made that more than clear," Lauren said, her voice full of resentment.

* * *

Bo walked back into the main room, half-expecting Tamsin to be long gone; but this was not the case and so she sat down next to her. She grabbed the bottle of high-percentage alcohol that Tamsin was holding. "I think that's enough," Bo said. They glared at each other for a moment, but Tamsin finally gave in and allowed Bo to put the bottle away.

"And also enough with all the lying; tell me the truth, all of it," Bo demanded, staring into Tamsin's unreadable green eyes.

"Where to start?" Tamsin said ironically. "I'm up to my neck in some serious shit…" She reached into the back of her waistband and brought forth a little golden flask. She jammed it onto the bar. "And this little piece of shit made it through our fight... It was a good one, by the way; I gotta say: you've got some game, girl!" she said, raising her eyebrow flirtatiously.

Bo shook her head disbelievingly. "Tamsin, you're seriously messed up… but never mind, what the hell _is_ this?" Bo took the flask into her hand and examined it.

Tamsin's gaze fell on Bo's bleeding arm. "Sorry about that," she said pointing at the injury. "And that," she added, now pointing at Bo's side where she had slashed through Bo's shirt… and skin. "Do you want me to clean those wounds for you?"

Bo set the little bottle back onto the counter. "Tamsin," Bo said in a strained voice, "Stop messing with me and start _talking_."

Tamsin looked to the floor and then back at Bo. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. _Alright_. But I'm gonna need another shot," she said, reaching for the liquor bottle behind Bo. She grabbed the two shot glasses Dyson and Lauren had used earlier and filled them. Handing one of them to Bo she said: "Trust me, you're gonna need one, too."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate every single one!  
I just watched the season's finale—and I think I might just be dying from tamxiety! O.o  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


End file.
